


Hurts So Good

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [13]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Hurts So Good

You could hear the clock ticking, every hour, every minute, every second. You just wanted to go home to see what Alex had planned. The things you had been thinking kept you wet all day long. Your phone text message alert went off.

 

_**Alex:** _   
_**Come home now! Tell them you are sick! Tell them I’m sick! Tell them it’s an emergency!** _

Oh, now he was begging.

_**Y/N:** _   
**_Don’t you have work too? I can’t just call in or go home sick. Just wait until it’s time to get off._ **

**_Alex:_ **   
**_But that’s why I want you to come home. I want to get off. In two months, you won’t have to worry about working. Hell, you can quit now! I don’t care. Just throwing that out there. <3_ **

**_Y/N:_ **   
**_Ugh. Let me think about it. You might have to get yourself off until work is over though. ;)_ **

You softly snickered to yourself, just imagining coming home to Alex spanking his monkey.

As you ate lunch, you mulled over his last text. On one hand, you enjoyed staying busy all day and being a productive human being, while making money. On the other, you really could use the time to get things ready for the move. Of course, you knew you would be coming back to the house, but it needed to be cleaned and at least the bare minimum packed by the end of the month just to get to comic-con. You had made your decision, it was time to talk to your manager.

It had been a few days since Alex finally let the dogs run in the yard. Ivar and Sage were always out in the fields chasing birds and bugs. Luna liked to stick to the barn now that she wasn’t confined to the pen. You pulled up to the house and smiled as you spied Luna sleeping on the front porch. You parked your Corvette in the shed and covered it up with the car cover. Luna had woke up to come greet to you.

“Shh, quiet Luna. Daddy can’t know I’m home yet.” You put your finger to your mouth as you whispered sweetly to her.

As you approached the house, you heard loud music blaring throughout the rooms and flowing out of the open windows. Quietly, you opened the screen door, making sure it didn’t slam behind you, although you were sure he couldn’t have heard you if he tried. You threw your purse and keys on the table as you sneaked into the living room. As you got closer to the game room, you could hear Alex singing to Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne. You peeked in only to find him holding the TV remote and singing in what was apparently the ‘Risky Business’ outfit, yes, glasses and all. You crossed your arms as you leaned against the door frame, grinning. He turned around and immediately stopped singing, with a huge smile on his face.

“Why Mr. Andersen. Are you blushing?” You said, raising your brows.

“Uhm… No. Not at all.” He said clearly embarrassed.

“Well, it was cute.” You hummed. “I particularly like the little outfit you have going on here.” You walked to him heel over heel, looking him up and down like he was the last meal on Earth.

He gulped. “I’m glad you like it. It’s just for you.” He wet his lips. “I see you are home early. Are you sick? Do you need Daddy Ivar to take care of you?” He growled.

“Oh. I need my Daddy Ivar, but...” You grew closer, softly whispering in his ear. “I quit today. I am all yours for the rest of the week.” Your tongue snaked from your lips, licking the shell of his ear.

His body quivered. “Oh really? I see you finally took my advice.” He muttered against your neck as he kissed his way down your shoulder.

“Mhm. It was sound...” You moaned, his hands squeezed your ass. “Advise.” You breathed out with a shutter.

“Mmfh. Ith wath.” He mumbled through kisses. His hands fumbling with the buttons on your shirt. “Off.” Was the only word that would have been understood by anyone else. His mouth made it’s way back up your neck to that sweet, sweet spot behind your ear that always made you a moaning puddle of mess.

You moaned breathlessly. “Oh daddy Ivar, take me. Do with me what you will. I am all yours. I am yours.”

He pulled you closer, his cock pressed against your stomach, hot and ready to take you any time he wanted. He ripped your shirt open, buttons flew everywhere.

“Remember when we were in the hotel and I said I might have bought more stuff from the sex store?” He said with a wicked grin.

“Y-yes...” You nodded.

“I have some surprises for you Mus.” He whispered in your ear as his mouth found its way back to his favorite spot.

He snaked his arms behind your thighs, pulling you off the floor. You squeezed your legs around his waist, rubbing your cunt on his thick cock. As the friction built up, you came, soaking your pants and his boxers. He let out a low growl as he made his way to the bedroom, throwing you on the bed.

“You will pay for that. Only I can make you cum from now on. Understand?” Ivar said sternly.

As you nodded in agreement, you bit down on your bottom lip, giving him innocent puppy eyes.

“Fuck. Don’t do that.” He groaned. “Now, let me put these on you.” He pulled a chain with clamps on each end. You sat up to remove your bra, but Ivar reached behind you, ripping the eyelets from the seams. His mouth latched onto one of your nipples, sucking and biting it, making it nice and hard. He placed a clamp around your hard nipple. He kissed across your chest to your other nipple, his teeth pulled at your nipple alternating with circling with his tongue. Your hands were in his hair, pulling handfuls tightly. You bucked up into his hips to feel his cock touch your clothed pussy. He pulled away, clamping the other nipple. He tugged on the chain lightly, causing you to moan out. Roughly, he pulled your pants down your legs, throwing them across the room.

“Get up!” He barked pulling you up by your hair. You pulled his shirt over his head and fumbled with his boxers. “Fuck! Let me.” He said, quickly pulling them off, dropping them to the floor.

His raging cock smacked against your stomach as he pushed you back into the door. You felt some straps hanging next to you. Ivar lifted one of your legs, wrapping your thigh tightly with one of the straps. He took your wrist, strapping it in above your head. He teased your pussy with his shaft as he did the same with your other leg and wrist.

He stood back, looking at you, spread eagle in a sex swing. “Min, min, min. Du ser lækker ud. Jeg skal spise dig op, så kneppe dig op. Jeg lover dig, du vil ikke kunne gå i en uge, når jeg er færdig med dig.” He said, looking at you like a rabid dog who hasn’t eaten in a month. It sent chills down your spine. _**((My, my, my. You look delicious. I'm going to eat you up, then fuck you up. I promise you, you won't be able to walk for a week when I'm done with you.))**_

Ivar slowly walked towards you, licking then biting his lip, his eyes dark with lust. You tried to squeeze your legs together to alleviate the throb growing, but you were stuck. You bit your lip and whimpered as you squirmed trying to get your hands free.

“It won’t work. Squirm all you want to, Lille Mus. You are mine. I can make you cum as many times as I want, or not at all. It is all my decision. Now, be a good little girl and let me slip this on you.” He said seductively, pulling out the blindfold from his birthday.

“N-no Ivar. Please.” You begged.

“NEJ! You will wear this. This is your punishment. Remember that.” He barked, placing the blindfold over your head.

The last thing you saw was the devilish grin he had on his face, the lust in his eyes, and his tongue licking the side of his mouth. ‘Oh, God. What have I gotten myself into?’ You asked yourself.

Ivar’s hands roamed up the inside of your thighs, around your hips and squeezed your ass tight. You squealed with pleasure. He pulled you away from the door, his cock teasing your drenched folds.

“Oh, my Mus. You are a wet one, aren’t you? What ever am I going to do about this?” He chuckled, sticking two fingers inside you. He curled them upwards causing you to call out to him.

“Ivar, oh Ivar. Please.” You begged.

“Please what? Hmm?” He hummed in your ear.

“Please Ivar, I want to cum. Make me cum, please.” You whined as you tried to wiggle out of the restraints.

“Oh, baby, all in due time. All in due time.” He darkly chuckled.

“Ivarrr...” You moaned when his fingers hit that sweet spot over and over. Your walls clenched around his fingers, squeezing him tight.

“Fuck baby. Is daddy Ivar making you feel better?” He growled.

“Yes. Yes. YESSS! Ivar! Yes!” You screamed as he finger fucked you harder and circled your clit with his thumb. You came down his fingers and hand.

“Oh fuck Mus.” He growled. “Oh fuck Mus!” He panicked.

“What?!” You implored with a bit of panic yourself.

“Well, I think we have a problem here.” Alex said as he lifted the blindfold from your eyes, showing you his hand. “D-do you want me to stop? I can.” He asked.

‘Fuck. It figures. Just when it was getting good.’ You cursed mother nature for giving you the gift that keeps on giving each month.

“Do you want to? I want you to keep going, only if you want to.” You hinted, hoping he would want to.

Alex brought his hand to his mouth, licking a finger with a smile. “Well, I hear it helps with cramps, sooo...” He grinned big and sucked the two fingers in his mouth. “And you did come home sick to daddy Ivar, soooo...” He licked the palm of his hand. “I think I’ll let daddy Ivar take care of his baby.”

“God, I love you.” You beamed at him.

Alex giggled. “I love you too babe.” He put the blindfold back over your eyes.

“Now, are you going to be a good girl?” Ivar hissed.

“Yes, my king. I will be a very good girl for you. I will do whatever you want.” You whimpered.

“Anything?” He asked curiously.

“Yes, daddy. Anything.” You pleaded.

“Good.” He said with a throaty growl. Ivar dropped you back into the door and walked away.

“Ivar? Ivar? Where did you go? Ivar!?” You screeched in confusion.

You heard something drawing closer with a smacking sound. ‘Shit! The whip!’ The smacking stopped, slowly growing quiet. Too quiet. You hung there for what felt like a year just waiting for something to happen. Anything.

“Ivar?” You whispered. “Ivar are you there?”

“I thought you’d never ask, love.” He lowly growled in your ear.

“SHIT! Ivar! You scared me!” You cursed at him.

Ivar whispered softly. “I was just admiring my, my work of art. Of how ravishing you are. Of how, how many times I’m going to eat you, fuck you, make you cum, make you scream my name, scream for the gods, and curse the day you had ever heard of Ivar the Boneless.” His breath flowed against your ear. You moaned, your body shuttered as his rough hands kneaded at your thighs. “Now beg. Beg for your master.”

“Please daddy? Please my king? Please, Ivar? Please make me cum? Please?” You pleaded.

“Mmm.” He hummed softly in your ear. “Maybe later.” He nibbled on your earlobe lightly.

“Oh please?” You said squirming uncomfortably. “I need you. I need you now.”

Ivar moaned as the words escaped your lips. “Fuck.” He huffed, trying to keep his cool. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could resist, especially with you begging him.

Smack! “Oh fuck Ivar!” You grumbled as he smacked the inside of your thigh lightly with the whip.

“What’s wrong, love? I know you knew I had it. It was only a matter of time before I used it.” He said playfully.

“Please my king, may I have another?” You said, biting your bottom lip.

“God fucking damn it Mus!” He growled, his cock twitched against his stomach.

SMACK! “Oh god! Fuck Ivar! Can I have another?” You mewled.

“Jesus! Fuck!” He bellowed. Ivar dipped a finger in your pussy, gathering some of your juices.

You writhed as much as allowed from the swing and moaned uncontrollably. “Ivar. Please?” You gasped breathlessly.

“God damn Mus!” He seethed, diving his face deep in your pussy. His tongue darted in and out quickly, lapping up any cum he could.

Your senses were on overload. You were a moaning, writhing mess. He sucked your clit into his mouth, swirling his tongue quickly around the sensitive bud. You bucked up into his mouth, but he pinned you against the door. You felt your body growing numb. The sweet tingling sensation ran through your soul. You tried to squeeze your legs around his head, but couldn’t move. Your toes began to curl, legs quivered, body shook.

“Oh God! Oh GOD! OH GOD!! FUCK IVAR!” You screamed as you came hard, down his chin. As he pulled away, you could hear him panting.

Ivar gently pulled on the chain binding your nipples. “Does that feel good, min elskede?” He lowly growled, his hands cupping your breasts, squeezing them firmly.

You were still trying to catch your breath and moaned. “Yes, Daddy. Do it again please?” You said, biting your lower lip.

He cursed under his breath. “Fuck.” He muttered as he pulled on the chain a bit harder.

“Oh please, Ivar. Please, again?” You begged, rolling your tongue over your lips.

“Jesus Christ.” He said in frustration, pulling on the chain even harder.

“Oh God, Daddy!” You hissed, sucking your upper lip into your mouth.

Ivar growled in frustration. You tried so hard to keep a straight face. You knew you were driving him insane. You knew all of his buttons to push, which in reality, weren’t that hard to push. Alex was always horny. Always. Just play a bit of keep-away here, a bit of too tired there, and a bunch of begging and pleading when it came to Ivar and he was putty in your hands. Every. Damn. Time.

SMACK! You sucked in a deep breath, your voice quivered as you said, “My king, may I have another?” SMACK! “Oh please Daddy. Please. Another?” The inside of your thigh was stinging hot.

“No. You may not have another.” He snapped. “In fact...” He grabbed the straps holding you up by your thighs, twisting you around, pushing your face into the door.

“Please Ivar? I want another.” You pleaded as he pushed your cheek into the door. SMACK! SMACK! On each of your ass cheeks. You squealed, tears ran down your cheeks.

“You are such a tease. You don’t think I know what you are doing? Hmm?” He raged.

“No...” You started. Ivar cut you off.

“YES! You are teasing me and you know it!” He seethed, biting down hard on the back of your neck.

“Ow! Ivar!” You cried.

“That’s not all that’s going to hurt.” He sneered, pulling your hips down to his, entering your soaked pussy with one painfully quick thrust.

Ivar let out a guttural growl as he pumped himself deep inside you. His teeth gnashed at the skin on your neck and shoulders. He slammed you into the door over and over, over-extending your limbs. You held onto the straps that restrained your wrists for some support. He placed a hand on your throat, lightly squeezing at first. His long, hard thrusts grew faster, his grip tightened, restricting your airway more. Your throat began to burn, you gasped for air. Your vision grew white and fuzzy. His face pressed against your shoulder, his hot breath burning your skin. His movements became erratic, you felt his cock twitch inside you. His hand slowly loosened the grip on your neck, allowing you to take in a deep breath. Your throat burned as you coughed and choked for air. Your hips now had the attention of both of his hands. He pulled you down on him fully, stretching you to the limits. The tip of his cock brushed your cervix causing pain, yet intense pleasure. You squirted down his balls and legs in a small intense orgasm. Ivar groaned as the warm liquid dripped down to his knees. He took a mouthful of your shoulder in, biting hard as he came deep inside you. His arms wrapped around your waist as he rode out his orgasm.  He flipped you back around and removed your blindfold. The first thing you saw was an exhausted and bloody Ivar. You chuckled lightly.

“What?” Alex said confused.

“Untie me please.” You snickered. Alex released your wrists first. “Man that smarts.” You rubbed one then the other.

“Sorry. Think you can walk or should I carry you?” He smirked.

“Oh, I think I need you to carry me.” You teased as he untied one thigh, then the other. Your legs gave out from under you. “Okay, I think I really do need you to carry me.”

He scooped you up in his arms, carrying you to the bed. “Wait!” You shrieked.

“What!?” He said confused.

“Get a towel. I don’t want to stain the bed.” You belly laughed as you saw the instant remembrance in his face. “Your face looks like a murder scene.” You both cackled like madmen.

“Yeah, right.” He grinned, hurrying off to the linen closet. Alex cackled again. You could only imagine he had just seen himself in the mirror.

“Great right?” You beamed when he came back to the bedroom.

“I look like I just got off a long bloody battle scene.” He grinned and licked around his lips and mouth.

“Can I taste?” You hinted.

He raised a brow and smirked. “You are a kinky little girl.” Ivar growled, walking towards you.

“Mhm.” You hummed, licking the blood from the corner of his mouth. Your lips found his. Your tongues collided in a passionate kiss. Ivar broke away, gasping. He placed the towels down and laid you back.

“Here, let me remove these.” He grinned wickedly as he removed one nipple clamp.

The sensation of blood rushing back to your nipple was exhilarating. His mouth latched onto your nipple, tongue alternately circling and flicking the swollen bud. You ran your fingers through his hair, tugging hard. He bit and pulled at your nipple, causing you to instantly cum.

“Fuck! Ivar!” You wailed as you shook in an orgasm unlike any other. You felt his mouth curl into a smirk against your sensitive skin.

“Mmm. Did you like that Mus?” He mumbled, kissing his way to your other breast. “Just wait. There’s another.” He quietly snickered, removing the second clamp.

“Jesus, fuck!” You sucked in a breath, the sensation felt twice as intense as before. He enveloped your other nipple licking and flicking it with the same intensity. Your whole body shook. You writhed under him, clawing at his shoulders, pulling on his hair. He rolled your nipple between his teeth. His fingers found their way inside you, curling them, brushing them against your g-spot. You squirted all over his hand as your walls clenched hard around his fingers. He pumped them in and out of you and circled your clit with his thumb as you rode down from your high. Slowly, you loosened the hold on his hair, letting him come up for air.

“God damn.” You moaned, still barely able to open your eyes.

“I’m so glad you enjoyed that my queen. I’ve never felt you cum that hard. I can only imagine what that would have felt like around my cock.” Ivar hummed, licking a trail up the middle of your chest and onto your neck.

“Ohh...” You rasped as his rock hard cock brushed against your thigh.

“Do you like that Mus?” He whispered, nipping at your jawbone.

With a quivering breath, you said, “Y-yes Ivar.” Your hands wrap around his lower back. “Would you like me to fuck you with my mouth, Daddy Ivar?” Your nails dug into his skin causing him to shutter and bite your neck a bit harder.

“Mmm. If you please min Lille Mus.” He hummed lowly, his eyes burned with desire.

You rolled Ivar over, straddling his hips. He groaned at the warmth of your pussy radiating against his cock. You rocked your folds up and down his cock. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, moaning under his breath. You leaned over, kissing down his chest as you slid down his body and between his legs. When you got to his engorged cock, you were a bit shocked at the sight, but then remembered your monthly had arrived. You sucked the head in your mouth, licking up the crease to tease the tip.

“Fuck!” He growled.

“We taste good daddy.” You gazed up at him with lust filled eyes.

Your thumb gently rubbed his pre-cum from the tip of his cock along the crease from front to back. You look up at him as you enveloped the head with your mouth and begin circling your tongue around it. A salty squirt hit the roof of your mouth, a grunt escapes his lips. You took him deeper into your mouth lightly milking with your tongue. You wrapped a hand around the base, moving your fingers in a rippling motion and slowly stroking up and down. He took your head in his hands, pushing your head down to enter you further. He fisted your hair as your tongue undulated along the backside of his cock. He pushed your head further yet, bucking his hips up. The tip of his cock hit the back of your throat. Your eyes filled with tears as you gagged on his thick cock.

“P-play with my balls baby girl.” He stammered out.

“Mhm.” You moaned around his cock, causing a slight twitch. You knew he was about to cum.

You rolled his balls in the palm of your hand as you watched him throw his head back and hiss. You bobbed up and down, feeling the pulsating veins against your tongue. His grip tightened. He pressed your head down allowing him to fully enter your mouth. His cock punched the back of your throat and he thrust. A salty stream of cum coated the back of your throat and spilled out of your mouth. He let out a guttural scream as his orgasm rolled through him. You lapped up any spillage and wiped your mouth, sucking any extra cum from your fingers and lips. Your eyes met his. You both smile at each other.

Alex started chuckling. “Now you look like a murder scene.”

“Ah, well it was bound to happen at some point.” You smirked as you crawled up his torso.

“Think we should get in the shower or bath?” He grinned. “I mean, what if someone came in and saw this? They would think we killed something or tried to kill each other.” You both burst out laughing.

“I could use a bath.” You said, wiggling your eyebrows at him playfully.

He sighed. “Okay, go draw a bath. I’ll be there in a minute.” He said, kissing the top of your head.

You hugged him tight and groaned. “I don’t wanna.” You pouted.

“Hey, you agreed on a bath. Go!” He cooed, squeezing you tight.

“Okay, okay.” You mumbled as you crawled out of bed, your body already craving the warmth of his skin.

The cold tile sent shivers up your spine causing you to run towards a bathmat. Pulling back the curtain, you turned the knobs and placed the stopper in the drain. You poured in a flowery smelling bubble bath, allowing the tub to fill.

You turned to the mirror and softly giggled. ‘He was right. I do look like a murder scene.’

You picked up your brush, gently stroking it through your long locks. You stared at your features. You almost didn’t recognize yourself. Your face was glowing, well besides your mouth and chin being covered in blood. Your eyes shone brightly. You couldn’t believe how happy you felt, let alone see it on yourself. You hadn’t felt like this in a long time. You sighed.

You checked the water temperature, easing your weary body into the basin. Slowly, you sunk back, leaning against the wall of the tub and rested your head. You sloppily wiped your face with your eyes closed. Your hands drifted to your neck and shoulders. You let out a soft moan at the touch of the warm water against your skin.

Alex cleared his throat. “Are you having fun without me Mus?” He teased.

“Oh yes, Alex.” You said, opening your eyes to see his handsome face smiling down at you.

“Do I get to join you? Or are you going to take this bath alone.” He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

You scooted forward, allowing him to sit behind you. His legs tickled your sides as he slid in. Once he was situated he wrapped his arm around your stomach, pulling you to him. You handed him the washcloth.

“What do I want with that?” He teased.

“To wash your murder scene from your face?” You smirked back at him.

“Nah. I’ll leave it there for trophies sake.” He said, sucking in your earlobe.

“Ugh.” You moaned, turning to him and wiping his face clean. “There.” You said, gliding your hand behind his head, pulling him in for a kiss.

His tongue licked your lips, asking for permission to enter. You snaked your tongue out, lapping at his. He squeezed you tighter, your fingers tangling in his hair. As Alex pulled away, he licked his lips like a hungry wolf about to feed.

“I say we finish this bath and possibly continue this later?” He said, trying to convince himself that’s what he really wanted.

You poked your bottom lip out and whined. “Fine.”

“Aww, don’t be like that. Like you said earlier, I have you to myself the rest of this week.” He purred. “I mean, you did leave your job to take care of daddy, didn’t you? He beamed, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Okay, daddy. You are right.” You pouted. “So what are we going to do next Alex?”

“Oh, you will see Mus. You will see.” He said, his mouth twisting into a devilish grin.

‘Oh boy.’ You thought, smiling up at him, just counting down the minutes until it was time for the next round.


End file.
